


We All Fall Down

by Pegasus143



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: It's Markus' first Christmas since Carl died, and North has a plan to cheer him up.
Relationships: Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 3





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this for last Christmas, but obviously that didn't happen, so here we are! Based off a prompt from my sister: "A, B, and C all end up under the mistletoe together and attempt to kiss".

Markus pressed his face into the crook of Josh’s neck, another round of tears coming. “Shh, you’re okay,” Josh said, rubbing his back. He hated seeing Markus like this for the past few days, and he knew it might only get worse since Christmas was coming. _I just want him to be happy._ He looked across to the other couch where North and Simon were sitting, hoping one of them had another idea.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Simon asked.

“I… I don’t even know. It’s not even something that was that big of a deal, but…” Markus shook his head.

“If it’s making you feel like this, it’s obviously important,” North said. “Do you want to show us?”

Markus nodded, the skin retracting from his hand as he held it out. North came over to the couch and sat on the other side of him, while Simon sat down on the coffee table. As they each took Markus’ hand, a memory began to play.

_Markus entered the living room. “Carl, it’s time for your evening medi—“ He cut himself off, realizing that Carl had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Shaking his head, Markus walked over to him and adjusted the blanket so it was more snug around the old man. He looked at the TV, which was showing the end of a holiday movie – clearly, Carl had fallen asleep some time ago while Markus was doing chores. The man on-screen pointed up at a bough of mistletoe hanging on the ceiling before stepping towards the woman standing in front of him. The two kissed, then gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling, as the screen faded to black._

“See? I told you it wasn’t a big deal,” Markus said after their connection had closed.

“No, but we’re sitting in that place right now, and you’ve been missing Carl more lately, so of course you thought of that,” Josh pointed out.

“I feel like every happy memory I have is turning sad,” Markus said. “I try and think of anything good that’s happened, and there’s always something terrible about it – like someone died, or got hurt, or just – anything.”

North got up from the couch and started walking away.

“North? Where are you going?” Simon asked.

“If every memory is sad, then obviously what we need to do is make some happy ones. But to do that, we’re going to need a few things,” she said with a wink before leaving the house.

Josh exchanged a look with Simon. Whatever her plan was, he had a feeling that it was going to turn out… _interesting_.

* * *

“How did we make such a mess with this?” Josh asked, picking off the remnants of play dough that had gotten stuck to his hands.

“I have no idea, but this is the worst toy ever,” Simon said, closing the oven door and setting the timer. “It’s like it has a mind of its own, and just… wanders.”

Markus knelt down in front of the even, peering in at the little gingerbread men they’d made from it. “They look really good,” he said, “Except for that one.”

“I think that was the one North made, before she disappeared,” Josh said.

“You don’t think she left so that we’d have to clean all this up ourselves, even though it was her idea, did she?” Simon asked, gathering the toothpicks they’d used to draw designs in the dough.

“You got all those made?” North asked, entering the room. She dragged a vacuum cleaner in behind her. “Then you three need to get out while I clean this up. Yes, I know how to work this, and no, I do not need help, we’ll all just end up getting in each other’s way.”

Simon shut his mouth, which he’d just opened to protest, and followed Markus and Josh out of the room.

“I’m going to go up to the bathroom… I think I’ve still somehow got play dough on my hands,” Markus said.

“Me, too,” Josh said. However, instead of walking through the open doors between the living room and the entryway, he stopped abruptly and looked up at something.

“Josh?” Simon asked. He looked up as well, and realized what was going on: a bough of mistletoe hung in the doorway, right above Markus’ head. _This is the best excuse for a kiss._ Simon stepped forward at the exact same time as Josh, meaning that _all three of them_ were under the mistletoe.

“What—“ Markus looked up, and realized what was going on. “Oh.”

“So if we’re all three under here, then does that mean we all kiss each other?” Simon asked.

“I guess,” Josh said.

They all stepped forward, a little too enthusiastic about kissing, and bumped into each other, causing them to fall to the floor.

North stepped out of the kitchen, looked down at them in confusion, and burst out laughing. “I thought you all knew how kissing worked!”

Markus started laughing as well, which was honestly the best sound after so long without it. Simon and Josh both leaned forward again, but this time they each pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks.

North stepped forward and knelt down, pressing a kiss to the top of Markus’ head. “I found some bubble bath at the store when I was out getting everything, if we want to take this to the bath tub…?”

“That sounds amazing,” Markus said. “Thank you all so much.”


End file.
